


Lullaby & Rain

by j_gabrielle



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It still blows his mind, still makes him stop in his frenetic need to move, speak and think whenever he remembers that Hermann…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Whatever Hermann is to him these days.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby & Rain

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Pacific Rim fandom <3 Enjoy!

Hermann tries to be quiet as he shuffles off the bed, but Newton catches his wrist as he slides his legs over the edge of the bed. He had felt the phantom pain the moment the rain began.

“Don’t.” He swallows, frowning at the words that do not come, tightening his grip fractionally. “Just… Lie back.”

Hermann’s lips part as if to speak, but at the last second he looks away, nodding once. Newton waits until he is propped against the headboard, pretending he had not noticed the wince that distorts his features.

He clambers off the bed, hurrying to their en suite and the medicine cabinet over the sink. Hermann’s prescriptions are neatly labelled, organized to the frequency of consumption and the dates prescribed, whereas Newton’s own shelf is a dedicated homage to the spirit of organized chaos. He picks the ones that Hermann will need, ignoring the way the memories of how he knows this little nugget of information do not add up to his own.

“Here.” Newton passes the cocktail of medication into Hermann’s palm, turning to the bedside table to pour him a glass of water.

“Thank you.” Hermann says quietly when he has downed the entire lot with disturbing ease. Newton waits until he hears the gentle plunk of glass meeting wood before he edges a little closer to Hermann.

It’s still early, but with the grey skies and the lack of sun, it is hard to tell. The rain is beginning to pick up now, much to their dismay. They’d planned for a day out, but it is looking more and more as if they’ll have to resign themselves to staying indoors.

Newton brings his hand to rest on Hermann’s hip, stroking his thumb over the jut of the bone. “I’m sorry.” He whispers, breathing in the scent of talcum, ink and tea. Sleep still lingers in the warmth of Hermann’s skin, and Newton buries his nose into the crook of his neck, brushing his lips to the freckles that peek over the collar. He smirks a little, revelling in the knowledge that Hermann has been wearing his clothes to sleep.

“What are you apologising for?” He hears being replied. A thin, elegant hand covers his, patting.

Newton looks up to see the rueful smile being directed his way, and for a moment he forgets how to breathe. It still blows his mind, still makes him stop in his frenetic need to move, speak and think whenever he remembers that Hermann…

Whatever Hermann is to him these days.

He doesn’t try very hard to recall the times when their relationship was an exercise in thinly-veiled contempt of the other, threaded with the undercurrent of a curious tension that neither understood. Until now, that is.

Hermann squirms away slightly, “Ticklish.” He complains, angling his body to face Newton. He lets himself be tugged further back down under the covers. Newton shuffles his body, moulding himself to Hermann’s.

“Does it still hurt?”

“No. The pills are working though.” Hermann closes his eyes, a soft smile curling at his lips.

Newton smiles with him, brushing his nose to rub against Hermann’s. “Go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake.” He wraps his arm around his slim waist, bringing their bodies ever closer.

They lay cocooned under the covers, lulled back to sleep by the soundtrack of the rain.

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> [Got A Prompt? Drop It Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
